The length of time necessary to complete a cycle in various processes for polymer molding such as injection and rotational molding is largely governed by the crystallization time and crystallization temperature of the polymer. Nucleating agents such as sodium benzoate are used to reduce the crystallization time inpolypropylene. Some of the nucleating agents useful with polypropylene also work with linear polyethylenes such as linear low density and high density polyethylene but they often introduce severe and unacceptable warpage in the molded article. Therefore, there is a need for suitable methods for reducing crystallization time and, therefore, cycle time in the molding of linear polyethylene and copolymers without warpage of the molding.